


Blanc

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Light Ladynoir, Minor Emotional Hurt/Comfort, but it turned more into fluff, references to Chat Blanc, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: Despite Chat Blanc being defeated, Ladybug can't help but be reminded of him sometimes. It's often small things that she can ignore, but seeing Chat Noir covered in bright white snow was the final straw.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild Blog Requests





	Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic request for the ML Writer's Guild on Tumblr! I really should be working on some other fics right now, but my mind's just going nah.

She had to remind herself that everything was okay a lot these days. After the events following Chat’s akumatisation in the timeline Bunnyx had dragged her into, Ladybug had been a bit jumpy whenever the colour white was too close to her partner. And she was the only one that knew what had happened, what had barely been prevented. She wished she could talk to someone about it. 

Ladybug only realised how badly she needed to tell someone about what had happened one snowy day. Even if she couldn’t tell them exactly what had happened without revealing her identity, it was hard to explain why she had dissolved into tears when Chat Noir had appeared next to her covered in snow. The colours were just a little too similar to Chat Blanc and Ladybug couldn’t handle it. Chat and the snow reminded her of the world he had been trapped in, all alone, after he was akumatised and accidentally destroyed the planet while under Hawk Moth’s control. 

As soon as he had seen the tears in her eyes, Chat had brushed the snow off himself and pulled her into a hug. “What’s wrong?”

Ladybug sniffled a little bit and wrapped her arms around Chat, pulling him as close as she could. Chat was probably the best person to talk to about this, even if he had been Chat Blanc. There was no one else who knew how important the miraculous were. “A while ago, Bunnyx asked me to help save another version of our world. When I got there,” more tears choked her words before they could be spoken, “everyone was gone. It was just you, alone.”

“What happened?”

“You were akumatised into Chat Blanc, and you had destroyed the world. Everything was white and I saw myself…” Her words trailed off when she remembered coming face to face with the version of herself that had died in the other timeline. Cold stone had stared back at her, trapped in her last action just before everything fell apart. 

“Bugaboo, you don’t have to talk about everything if you don’t want to. I’m here, and we’re fine. I promise I won’t get akumatised, I would never make you relive any of that.”

“I don’t want to have to fight you again. I don’t want to leave you alone again. It was horrible, seeing you alone on the rooftop. And I had already failed to keep you safe! I should have caught the akuma before it got to you, I shouldn’t have let you find out my identity-,” she had not meant to say that, but still, Ladybug continued, her voice growing quieter, “otherwise everything would have been fine.”

Chat was connecting the pieces. In the other version of their world, something had happened between when he found out who Ladybug was beneath the mask and when he destroyed the world that caused him to be akumatised. Had they fought about their identities? Had one of them had to give up their miraculous? For the entire world to get destroyed it would have had to be bad, really, really bad. But he didn’t want to pry into places his questions didn’t belong, so he just focused on reassuring Ladybug. “I’m sure you saved the world in the end, and now we know that we can’t reveal our identities until Hawk Moth is well and truly defeated. Everything will be alright.”

“But I had still failed, and everyone paid for it.”

“Don’t blame yourself. Neither of us had really thought about the implications of revealing our identities, especially not ones that involved an akumatisation. I know you, Ladybug, and I know you would have done the best you could to save me, but all that matters now is that we’re still here, and everything is alright in our timeline. Right?”

How could he be so logical when he had just been told that she had seen him destroy the world and everyone in it? Of course, Ladybug hadn’t explicitly told Chat about everything she had seen, but it seemed like he had connected the dots enough that he understood a fair amount of the situation. Yet he was calm and more worried about her, as if Chat himself hadn’t been akumatised and trapped in a different world, alone, left with only statues of real people for company.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you, either. But we’re in this together, remember? Ladybug and Chat Noir. We’re partners, and I don’t plan to abandon you anytime soon. I promise.” Chat pulled one of his arms away just far enough to offer Ladybug his pinkie as he said the word ‘promise’. Ladybug smiled a little bit before accepting it and copying the gesture.

“I promise I won’t abandon you, either.”

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me, huh, Bugaboo?”

Chat Noir was incredible, Ladybug decided. It had only taken him a few minutes to both stop her tears and reassure her that they could prevent him from being akumatised, all without knowing how everything happened. He was quite possibly the person partner she could have ever had, and there was no way she was letting him go at any point without a serious fight.

“Feeling better?”

Ladybug nodded, genuinely feeling like her heart was much lighter now. She was glad she had talked to someone, because it had helped. “Thank you, Chat. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would probably have a partner with a much worse sense of humour. They probably wouldn’t even know any cat puns, which just wouldn’t be able to shine a candle next to my jokes. You’re lucky to have me around.” Chat had honestly expected for Ladybug to make a comment about his puns getting in the way of their serious hero duties, but he was wrong. 

His joke had successfully ended the sombre moment and Ladybug grinned. “I know I am, and I’m glad you’re the one here today instead of someone else. You’re the best Chat Noir ever.” Ladybug’s words were sincere, and she meant every single one of them.

While Chat didn’t think he deserved that mantle after finding out he caused the end of the world after being akumatised, he didn’t want to disagree. Besides, hearing Ladybug call him the ‘best Chat Noir ever’ made his heart beat a little bit faster. But that didn’t mean anything, after all, she was just glad that she didn’t have to fight him to save the world. Right? There was no deeper meaning, he was just looking further into things than he needed to.


End file.
